the pull
by cherrylips1960
Summary: Astaire had found her... he had finally found her. the women who he thought would never exist. who is the girl who goes by the name of Frances moon and how did she steal the trackers heart. will he let himself love them... them?. this story is fall of love, good times bad times and a whole lot of rocky horror darlings. so come up to the lab and see whats on the slab.
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own twilight... hi everybody this is my new story the pull staring Astaire. now this is kinda strange for me because with my other story the charterers already existed, which made it a lot easier to write for them. and for this one I've made up my own OC, and that's a little nerve racking for me because I've never done that before. i don't want her to be boring so if any of you have any tips for me that would be great.:) please leave comments I'd really like to know what you guys think of this story and my character i have created. thank you marry Christmas. :) **

****also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.****

* * *

**The pull Chapter 1 dammit Janet by the rocky picture show.**

* * *

Astaire pulled up to the Cullen's drive way dreading what he was about to do. he never meant to do it, he put eight of the on before they'd done it. He truly didn't believe they'd brake…. Or at least not all of them… at once. He hesitantly got out of his car and slowly walked up to the Cullen's door. He didn't knock at first because he was still considering running for the hills. The last thing he wanted was to come here, as much as he viewed Carlisle as his friend… or at least the only man he'd even consider being close to a friend. it didn't mean that he would fully trust him. Astaire didn't trust anyone… especially now.

He didn't need everyone knowing about this… most of all others who were on Aro's list. But in the end he knew he didn't have anybody else to go to.

As he want to knock on the doctors door it opened.

"Astaire… what completely unexpected surprise". Carlisle said to the tracker. Disbelief painted all over the blond doctors face. It wasn't that Carlisle didn't feel happy to see the famous longer, who despised the earth and everybody who lived on it. He was just blindsided, Astaire would never in a million years just stop by for no reason. So the Doctor knew that something must of happened, the two man would only see one an other once or twice every sixty or so years.

Astaire didn't say a word he just kind of pulled an uncomfortable face. that said he's much rather be anywhere else in the world then at this door step. Then on top of making his uncomfortable he along with it frowned. "Mmm.. Hmmmm". He started to make that noise while not making eye contact with his one friend. "Mmmm, Mmmm, Hmmm". He began to look around everywhere but at the doctor as he continued to that his, almost sounded disgusted noise. "Haaa, Mmm". At this point Esme had also appeared at the door beside her husband. Looking at the two men in confusion.

"Carlisle…. Why is Astaire here and what's wrong?". She whispered. Even Esme knew that Astaire would just show up like this… she was just a blinded as her husband. A couple of the other Cullen's came down from being upstairs. To see what was going on at their front door.

"I'm not sure yet". He replied.

Astaire looked at the doctor for a moment Then he finally spoke. "so…. Are you gonna invite me in".

* * *

**the Living room**

Once they had made their way into the living room and were seated Astaire began to tell them why he had come to their home.

"Astaire I can't believe what your telling me… I mean not that I'm not happy for you but I just never would of expected..".

"me to have fathered a unborn hybrid me someone?... ya me either Carlisle". Astaire replied in his thick British accent. "here I brought you the ultrasound photo to prove in… ya know in case you didn't believe me". He said dryly. He passed the doctor and his wife the photo of the unborn baby… his unborn baby.

"The fetus came up on the ultrasound?". Carlisle looked up at the tracker in astonishment. "Nessie wouldn't come up at all when we'd try an ultrasound on Bella". He then looked back to his wife. "this is very strange indeed".

the other Cullen's sat around the family room watching them talk. Edward, Bella and Ness weren't here with them, they were back at their little home. "there's gonna be another baby?". Rosalie asked trying not to sound too existed.

"well it looks like". The doctor smiled up at his family. "I have to say old friend I'm happy for you.. congratulations".

The tracker didn't say anything again.

Carlisle noticed Astaire's silence. "Astaire… we are happy.. aren't we?". He said unsure of how his old friend would react.

But before he could another vampire stepped in. "way to go didn't think you had in in ya". An smirking Emmet said crossing his arms.

"Astaire I have to asked…". Esme said. "who's the mother?".

After another long moment he spoke again.

"her name's Frances moon".

"were did you meet her?".

The tracker sighed. "it was about seven months ago in London… on Halloween".

* * *

**Seven months ago on Halloween.**

'well there I was. Walking though the streets of London trying to avoid all the yobs in the streets tonight. the good thing about Halloween was that I didn't have to put on contacts, to try and fool the humans into believing I was as normal as them. the one good thing about Halloween… the rest was bollocks though. There's more mobs of people about, there's more drinking more partying more sex in the street. If I could vom I would. in fact the one reason I'm even out here tonight is because well frankly I can't be bothered to find some poor unexpected fellow willing to give an traveler a lift because his loving sweet ma was in the hospital…. In the end it was much more easier to stay close to my flat. That way I could just pick someone drain them in an ally way and head home'. Just as the tracker spotted same tosser across the street out front of a pub. 'he'll do, anything to get me out of this place and away from all these twits'. But just as he want to cross… that's when he caught the scent.

He's gone as still as he'd ever been in his life.

"what the bloody…". He said to himself quietly.

He inhale deeply needing more of it. He throw his head back smelling the air, trying to figure out witch direction it was coming from. "rain drops… but it isn't wet out". He told himself.

then he had it.

He turned rapidly attracting the attention of some of the party goer's that were out and about. He knew that he could run to it like he would of liked. But he couldn't risk the humans seeing him or else he'd have to face the volturi.

He got a little closer only to fell the fall force of the pull.

His tracking power was very different from Demetri's of the volturi. Demetri needed to know that person or peoples of who he was tracking to find them. he would catch the tender of their minds and know were they are every second of everyday until he found them. he was impossible to out run and Astaire would have to admit that Demetri did certainly ern his title of best tracker in the world. While Astaire just needed to fell the pull then he'd be on his way of finding them. though his power wouldn't take him right to them, it would bring him the place they would be and then he'd have to acutely search for them without it.

He in a human pace rushed down the road getting closer and closer to the smell of raindrops. And in the process of trying to find the smell He had to pushed pass several humans in their Halloween get up. "pillock". He said to himself. he all but throw a man dressed like two face from the DC comics out of his way, then pretty much pushed a lady over who was dressed up like a slutty duchess. 'slag'. He thought as he passed her. About seven minutes later to came to a stop outside a movie theater. He gazed up to see the big sign that said.

'come down to the lab and see what's on the slab. the rocky horror picture show showing to night. Bring rice and water guns and enter if you dare darlings'.

'what ever I'm smelling it's in there'. Astaire made his way into the theatre and walked into where the movie was playing.

_The road was long but I ran it._

_Janet_.

he walked in just as dammit Janet was playing, he looked up to see at least a hundred or so people singing along and dancing to and words of brad and Janet. as the couple sang and danced around the grave yard.

_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it._

_Janet._

He moved to the side not wanting to draw attention to himself, he knew that even if people did see him they wouldn't care. Being to engrossed in the musical to give a damn about anything else. As he stood in the corner he desperately looked from side to the of the room. At this point he'd figured out that he was searching for a person… he just didn't know who.

_If there's one fool for you then I am it._

_Janet_

Then just as brad and Janet sang the chorus…. that's when he saw her.

_Damn it Janet.. I love you._

* * *

**The Cullen's living room.**

"you found you mate". Carlisle sat back in on his spot on the couch across of the tracker.

Astaire smirked and Reached into is pocket. He pulled an out a photo and passed it to the doctor. The photo was of the girl sitting crossed legged on a bed holding a cup that had cherry's on it and wearing a plaid orogen, yellow and light pink shirt. Her long dark blond hair half way down her back, her light green eyes dazzling the camera.

"she's lovely Astaire I really am happy for you". Carlisle passed his wife the photo so she could have a looked at the mother to be.

There a bit of an awkward stillness.

"okay… looks like I'll be the one to ask this". Emmet said taking a step ford. "the elephant in the room". He took a moment. "Astaire…. What were you thinking".

The tracker exhaled loudly knowing this was coming. He sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. "great… this".

"why would you have sex with her knowing what the risk would be… I mean come on… you hate Nessie…. So…. What are you trying to pull?".

"I must admit was I wonder that myself. I just would of put it more politely". The doctor said glaring at his son. Who put his hands up in defence.

"first of all… yes I did think of the risk of her getting impregnated. so I got condoms to try and avoid..". Astaire gazed up to see a photo frame with the kid in it. "that". he motioned to the photo with his head.

"and it didn't work?". Carlisle commented already knowing the obvious answer.

"no they all broke". The tracker grumbled.

"all?". Emmet pipped up again.

Once again Astaire loudly exhaled again before talking. "I didn't want to lose her by putting a child inside her so I put eight of them on… and broke though everyone of them".

The silence was thick. It felt like it want on forever.

Until it didn't.

"HOLY SHIT". All but yelled out with a smirk. Jasper knocked him upside the head for it.

"it wasn't like I thought that was gonna happen. If I had known I wouldn't have touch her at all".

"did she know that you were a..".

"Yes Carlisle… I told her what I was months before it happened".

"how did she react?". Esme asked him sitting ford.

"a lot… and mean a lot better than I thought she would…it also was a big help to me that she was stoned at the time I told her".

"stoned.. really?". Emmet asked.

Astaire looked up at him. "hippie… big hippie… lived in a van and all".

"and about the pregnancy?... what was her reaction to that. it wouldn't have been easy for her". Esme asked.

Astaire want quiet. He almost looked sad. "Frances lives in a beautiful place inside of her head. When she realized that we were going to have a baby she was… over the moon. She was so happy..". Astaire dropped his head down trying ti hide the smile that grew on to his face. "after hearing that all the rudder's broke she came to her own conclusion ".

"her conclusion. What kind of a conclusion?". Asked the doctor.

"….. that I'm magical down here…". Astaire replied.

Emmet snorted.

"no really… that what she came up with when I told her I broke though them all".

"what happened after you saw her?". Rosalie asked leaning on her husband.

"well….".

* * *

**Seven months ago on Halloween**

Astaire could take his eyes off of her. She was the most perfect most beautiful creature he's ever set his eyes on.

"she's perfect in every way". He quietly told himself out loud.

From what he could tell she had long dark blond hair, that want half way down her back. She had bright light green eyes and that whitest clearest skin you could imagine. So clear and smove that she almost seemed to glow. She was about five, four in Hight and in weight, Astaire didn't think that she was a stick. But he didn't think she was anywhere near hat either. She wore a black jumper that hid her craves. The jumper was black and had a big pare of red lips on the front of it. She had on a pare of black shorts on as well as a big pearl necklace around her neck. Along with matching pearl bracelets. On her face was black eyes linger and a every bright red shade of lip stick on. 'well she'd defiantly dressed for the part'. he thought.

He decided to wait on the sides lines for the movie to finish before he did anything. He could of gone up there and stood next to her but people were throwing rice up in the air to mimic the wedding scene. And he also knew which other scene would be coming up soon and he didn't exactly want to have wet rice stuck to him.

Pules he just didn't know what to say to her if she noticed him. what if he couldn't control himself and ended up staring at her all night.

'the last thing I need is for her to believe that I'm a mad man. After the film over I'll follow her out. I'll find out where she's going then come up with something then'.

Instead he opted for just standing in the corner of the room and watching her dance and sing to the famous seventy's musical.

Once the film had ended and people started to clear out Astaire kept his red eyes on her the whole time. trying not to lose her. Though he knew he couldn't with his tracking ability he was still worried he could. he couldn't understand were this fear came from… but he had an idea.

He followed her as she left the theater and across the street, Not staying to close behind her. Out of worry that she'd turn around and notice that he was pretty much stalking her at this point. She turned into a alleyway and for a split second he lost sight of her. He rounded the corner of the ally way to see her come to a sudden stop in the middle of the ally.

'why would she just stop like that?'. Astaire thought to himself. he crept slightly further into the ally way, not wanting to alert the girl who he'd become mesmerized by in only a matter of moments. 'what's happening?. Something's wrong… does she know I'm here?. can she feel that she's being followed?. But how could she'. But he then got his answer.

It looked like she was about to topple over. She lent herself onto the wall for support then vomited up the contents of her stomach. 'bloody hell girlie can eat can't she'. The tracker watched as the blonde up chucked what seemed like some sort of pasta and some kind of drink that Astaire thought to be coke. 'what am I meant to do now. I don't just wanna stand here and watch the bird toss up for the next thought night'. He took one step ford, then stopped unsure if he should take another. 'bugger it, there's no one around and if girlie decides to have a hissy over it then… well piss it I'll figure it out'. He sucked in a breath of air he didn't need then approached the girl.

"alrigh love…".

She looked up startled by the tracker, the blonde pushed herself off of the wall and turned away from Astaire. Clearly embarrassed about being caught in an vulnerable position. "umm yes I'm fine.. thank you". she want to walk away when Astaire stopped her, not wanting her to leave his sight.

"hold up there love… you sure your feeling….". he didn't finish.

"no really… honestly I'm fine… I just get a little sickly sometimes… wow..". she seemed like she was gonna fall over. She want to hold onto the wall again to steady herself but unfortunately for her just as she was about to lean on it she got a wave of dizziness, and want to fell backwards.

Astaire lunged ford using his vampire speed and caught her just as she was about it hit the cold hard ground beneath her. He couldn't have her splitting her head open, he didn't know if he would be able to control himself if he were to smell her blood. 'I mean look how bloody well I've done so far. All I've done is pretty much run down a street fall of human tossers almost exposing my kind just to find what that smell was. Then stood in a dark corner of a movie theatre, watching her the whole time as a transvestite slept with both Brad and Janet. A brother and sister from a planet called transsexual from the galaxy of Transylvania made out. And to top it all off watching as a man in tight cold short play with Susan Sarandon's breast. And then because I'm just popping out good ideas left and right decided to followed her into an ally and stare at her while she spits up'. "whoa there girlie steady on". But just as he caught her he got a strong trace of her scent. He had no other option but to freeze.

She was nothing like he'd ever smelt before. He shut his eyes tightly, taking another breath of her before re-angled her in his arms.

He picked her up bridal style.

In which she let out a little scream in surprise. "excuse me… but I think I am perfectly alrigh to…" another wave hit her… and it hit her hard. "ohhh my". She said to herself quickly.

Astaire let out a low chuckle.

"sir I am fine to stand on my own.. please let me down". He could tell that she was saying this in an quiet voice out of fear from having a stranger come out of no where and pick her up off the ground. Though he didn't as much get a sense of her being scared or worried. As her more being uncomfortable and awkward.

"sorry love". He smirked and popped her back down still holding her in place so she wouldn't fall again.

But as he did she let out a small laugh in surprise "yes well". She pushed her self off and looked at him… really looked at him.

* * *

**The Cullen's living room **

"and really the rest is just history from there on out".

"so she was just fine with you coming out of no where and picking her up like that… a total stranger… with bright red eyes?". Emmet said smirking like he didn't believe that she could be that okay with it, that she wouldn't freak out even a little bit.

"I have to say… I think I have to side with my brother here. it's just a bit hard to believe that your lady friend would be that…. clam in a situation like that". Jasper smirked along with Emmet.

"well it's good that I didn't come here in the hopes that you'd all believe she was fearless in the face of danger…. Look I just came here for Carlisle I don't flying fuck what you think..".

"whoa .. Astaire.. it's okay". the doctor put his hands out in front of him to clam his friend. He could see that the tracker was getting irritated just by being here. the doctor also knew that Astaire absolutely hated with a passion talking about his privet life. And that he much rather jump head first into a fiery lake then share any part of his life with people he hardly knew. Most of the time Astaire may of seemed calm and collected but if pushed could get quit vicious. "I promise you that my sons don't mean anything by what they say or do..".

Astaire glared at them.

"hey look man we're sorry alrigh". Emmet still with that smirk on his face throw both his hands up in front of his chest. "we're just as you brits say 'having a laugh'. That's all".

Just as Carlisle was about to say something Astaire's phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket to have a look at it. Once he did he smiled at who had texted him.

Carlisle and Esme noticed him smile.

**Frances:** _did you get there safe?._

'always worrying for my safety'

**Astaire:** _ya luv safe and sound._

**Frances:** _just cheeking, can't be too careful 😊._

**Astaire:** _why worry luv?. You know I wouldn't get hurt._

**Frances:** _because I luv you._

**Astaire**: l_uv you too raindrop._

"aww you call her raindrop".

Astaire jumped not realizing that Alice had skipped up behind him. "that's so sweet". She put her hand over her heart.

"do I know you?". he said drawing his phone into his chest.

"Astaire this is Alice, and Jasper is over there. You didn't meet them the last time you were here". the doctor looked at his daughter. "Alice why don't you go sit by Jasper". The seer smiled at the tracker knowingly then strolled back over to her husband.

"Astaire what happened after the ally way?". Esme asked eager to find out what happened next. Almost like when you get really in to a show, then it ends on a cliff hanger.

"well after a few moments of awkward chit chat I talked her in to getting a drink with me..".

"hold on..". once again Emmet stepped in. "when you say 'getting a drink'…".

"getting as drink as in, I told her that she should drink some water. Then convinced her to go to a pub with me".

"how".

"Emmet he'll get to it… go on Astaire".

"well at this point it was about three thirty in the morning…".

"three thirty..".

"Emmet what did I just say". Esme scowled.

"it was a midnight showing of rocky horror, and we stayed at the pub for a while… so as I was saying. It was about three thirty..".

* * *

**Seven months ago, Halloween night, three thirty in a pub.**

"now how did you convinced me to do this?". Frances said with a cheeky grin as she sipped her water.

"so I'm guessing that you don't let men you meet in alley ways take you out for drinks often".

"I… never let men take me out at all".

The tracker froze for a moment in pure panic. 'no, no, no, shit tell me she's not…'.

"before you ask me… I'm not gay… just if you were wondering".

He relaxed.

"I'm just… kinda anti-social I guess you could call me that".

'I've never related to a human more…. Or anybody for that matter'. He thought.

"never been real good with people ya see". She took another sip of her water.

"I understand that… completely…. So what is it that… makes you not real good with people. If you don't mind my asking".

She let out a little laugh. "no not at all". She smiled at him. "ever since I was a little girl as long as I've remembered I've been sick".

The tracker straightened up. "sick?".

"yeah.. one thing after the other with me. The truth is that I truly don't know what's it's like to be totally healthy".

"would you mind if I…".

"many things…. Epilepsy, Tourette syndrome at first the doctor diagnosed me with Tourette's and gave on same pills for it. …. Not the yelling kind. the uncontrollable repetitive movements kind. I was on them for a few months but nothing happened so I want back. and when I did he said that he had miss diagnosed me with Tourette's and instead it was epilepsy. He was a nice man, he said that he didn't like being wrong when he told me about miss diagnosed. He only realized the epilepsy when I want for a three hour scan. So he like before gave me some pills and also like before I was on them for a few months and once again nothing was happening. So I want back and after a few more test it was found out that I actually had both, so the pills I'm on now and kinda made it better but they still don't complete work. so he said that I'm more then likely gonna have this for ever but that's fine I'm used to it anyway. broader line personality disorder is another one, shot term memory loss, dyslexia, then not to mention the mantle illnesses I have. Then on top of all that I have an eating disorder. I have one where I can't stop throwing up. It's after almost every meal I eat and every drink I drink. The doctors can't seem to figure it out as to why I am I way I am. And the list goes on from here". she finished with a small smile.

"Jesus girlie… it goes on?". The tracker replied with a frown.

"yeah… for a while actually. There are some days where I'm surprised I can function ". She sipped her water again. "but like I said before I've made my peace with it". She paused like she had just realized something. She let out another laugh and put her hand over her mouth.

'usually at this point if I were to get myself stuck with some human or another vampire. I would of just got up and left so I wouldn't have to listen to their sob story like I rats ass. I had better things to do then sit around like a crumpet and listen to their rubbish all day. But this girl…. It's like I couldn't turn of my brain and zone out like I do with all my other conversations. Every word she said it was like I was glued to it. Then leaning that she hadn't even given me the fall story… well burger me'.

She finally spoke. "I just realized how long I've been talking for, I'm sorry I didn't mean to go on but…". The way she looked at him was like he was magical…. If only she knew.

"but what". He wanted to know, he wanted to know what was going though he pretty blond head.

"I just… I just…. Feel like I could talk to you… like tell you.. really tell you how I feel". She blushed and looked down. Slightly embarrassed by her confession. "I'm sorry… I must seem so strange to you… have I mention that I'm mantle ill".

They both chuckled.

"mantle ill no I don't think you did". He smirked.

"really I'm almost sure I would have". She smirked back. "it must have been my short term memory loss did I mention I had short term memory loss?".

"short term memory loss no I think I'd remember that".

They both quietly laugh to one another, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. The pub they was in wasn't crowded being at it was late at night or earlier in the morning, what ever which way you wanted to see it as.

The tracker noticed she'd stopped again. it seemed like she was far away for a moment. Then within a minute came back. "sorry about that… I..I get a little spacey sometimes". She smiled and looked down again. then looked up a moment later. "you know I just realised something else".

"and what would that be?". He smirked at her again.

"I don't even know your name". she grinned.

"Astaire… my name is Astaire". He reached over and kissed her hand, "and yours? My lovely".

"Frances… Frances moon…. It means free one". She grinned back.

They hadn't realized they had been staring at each other until there was a clap of thunder. They both turned at the same time only to see that it had started to rain.

"looked it raining". Frances placed both of her hands onto the window. Astaire thought that she resembled a child watch a Christmas pageant go by. "isn't it beautiful". She glanced at him but only for a second then want back to the rain.

"alrigh you two… closing up time". the bartender walked past them and said.

They got up from the booth they were sitting at and made their way out side. Once out side Frances throw her arms out and let the rain drench her. "doesn't it feel lovely".

He nodded trying not to laugh.

"which way are you going?". She asked.

"umm whatever way really".

"what do you mean?".

"well I'm more of just passing though, I don't stay in one town for two long".

"so you don't have anywhere to stay?".

"I usually find somewhere".

She stopped again like she was thinking.

'well girlie was right she is spacey'.

"why don't you stay with me". Before he could answer he grabbed a hold of his jumper and pointed into a woodlands, a few miles from where they were. The pub they were at was just outside of the town. "I live in there".

"you… live in the woods?". He frowned again. 'now that can't be right'.

"yes…".

"oh… okay". he didn't know what to say to that.

"I live in a van in the woods. It has everything I need in there". She smiled, a big cheesy smile.

"a van.. well that's.. that's something".

"yeah I know that it may not make that much sense because of the epilepsy I can't drive. But I can a little as long as I don't get caught by the grass. I got gotta be careful so I don't a have a fit and die…. So I guess where both kinds like drifters".

"yeah I guess you could say that…". Astaire was unsure of what to do, could he really stay with this girl. He knew that he wanted to, but would it be safe for her to be to close to him. 'it isn't like I wanna leave her alone…. But what if another vampire find me. What would I do then?... but then on the other hand what if another vampire finds her'. "bugger it.. alright".

She while still holding on to him lead him into the woods.

* * *

**The Cullen's living room.**

"Then from there on out the two of us had been together".

"so what all of a sudden two were like… a couple". Asked Emmet with his arms crossed.

"no not right away… but eventually ally yes. Before we happened like that, we mainly just talked. She told me that she'd never had a partner before and that she had been waiting for marriage to have sex…"

"wait you got married". This time it was the doctor who asked the question.

The tracker looked down. "no". he said quickly then went back to what he had been saying. "she talked about what part of Australia she came from..".

"she's from Australia?". Emmet asked again.

"yes.. can you stop cutting me off". The tracker snapped.

He put his hands up and smirked.

"I told her about myself but only a bit at this point I didn't want to scare her with being a vampire so I left that past of. she told me what it was like growing up, what she liked to be, what books she loved to read. She told me what she did for a living… well when she was young she wanted to be an library … but for now she's been selling weed..".

"weed?".

"yes like I said big hippie.

"so anyway Astaire where is she now?". Esme asked.

"she's at a motel in town… she wasn't uncomfortable with… being around others vampires just yet".

"why?". Carlisle asked sounding concerned.

"a few weeks ago we had an run in with some nomads…. It didn't go well. They wanted her… for fun. I wasn't able to kill all of them.. some got away. We don't know where they went. It's actually one of the reasons we came here. I was thinking if they'd had followed us then if they were to see that me were with a coven then they'd leave us alone… there were a couple of times when I could feel them being close. So ever since then she'd been…. Spooked".

"then was it a good idea to leave her along?". A worried Esme asked Astaire.

"she started freaking out when I tried to get her to leave with me. I did explain that you were different then most vampires. She was almost out the door when she started to have another attack.."

"attack!". The doctor stood up. "what kind of an attack and why didn't say anything when you got here?".

"it was one of her Tourette's fits… she was fine there mild. And so for the other nomads… I can't sense them near her. If I did I would have forced her to come with me".

"the other nomads…. Did they know she was pregnant?". Alice asked gripping Jasper.

"yeah.. but that time she had a baby bump…".

"Astaire….". Carlisle and Esme stood up. "Take us to her".


	2. Chapter 2

**hi all I'm back with the pull chapter two. this chapter is the shortest one I've done in a while. i kinda just wanted to get it up. please comment on this story because I'd love to know what you all think of it. i don't own twilight. i hope all you have a really great new years. cheers :)**

****also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.****

* * *

**The pull chapter 2 over at the Frankenstein place by the rocky horror picture show.**

* * *

Astaire sat in the back seat as Carlisle drove his care to the motel where the tracker had left his mate at. Esme sat next to her husband. "Astaire". Esme said turning back to look at him. "how do you think she'll react?.

"the truth…. Not well". He replied looking out the car window, watching the trees go by. "like I said… I did stress to her that you eat animals… but..".

"she still felt afraid to meet us".

"Astaire what happened with these other vampires?. What did they do?". Carlisle asked his friend not taking his eyes off of the road.

"they just… they'd heard about your grandchild…. They decided that they wanted to stick around us. to see what out child would be like. I told them to bugger off they didn't and now where here". Astaire started to feel uneasy being away from her for this long. Though he knew that they weren't anywhere close to her at the moment. Ans that she was right where he had left her, he still felt gross being away from her. And though he was on his way back her, there in the back of his throat and the pit of his stomach. Was a feeling of fright. Fright that something would happen when he walked though the door with two vampire who she'd hadn't seen before.

And because of them being on the run for the past through weeks from the other vampire they hadn't had the chance to get her, her medication. So though she was still capable of functioning and doing things on her own. She wasn't all in the right state of mind. She would have panic attacks around the clock. She'd freak out about small thing like if a photo frame was slightly crooked. Or if her socks weren't pared with the same pattern. She had never had bad seizures before, not even before she had meet him. in fact she'd never actually passed out while having one. She was always awake.

* * *

**Flashback: some time after they'd meet.**

"I hated having seizures".

"of course you would raindrop, no one would". Astaire told her while laying down behind her in their van. He was propped up on his side kissing her neck and collar bone. She was propped up on her side not facing him trying to read her book.

"well it wasn't really the seizure that would bother me".

"yeah… then what was it.. what bothered you". Astaire was listen to her but he was more focused on kissing her and playing with the ends of her hair.

"the looks I would get… I was awake all the way through them. I'd never passed out… not once. But while I was awake I'd see the looks people would give me".

Astaire had now stopped what he was doing and watch his mate with sympathy. "people are nosy gits". He brushed some of her blond hair off of her shoulder.

"yeah…. But you what… I didn't really blame them for watching. I mean I far off appreciated it and some people really would stare at me like I was a weirdo and a freak. They'd openly stare at me wondering why I was even let out of the mental hospital that I more than likely lived at. You see because my eyes were open and I could see them, they did know it was a seizure. So they wouldn't know how to help me…. Or just didn't care to. but others…. The ones I don't blame as mush. Would kind of just… watch me like they were just curious as to what was happening to me. It was mainly kids that would look. Not I don't think they meant any ham not really".

"you had to just stay that way?. and watch as people stared at you like that… did anybody ever look away?". The tracker could feel himself starting to get angry at this. 'how could people do that…. just stare at a sick person like that. the bastard'. "I'm sorry that happened to you…I would of helped you". he turned her over so they now she was facing him.

"really… would you". Frances said aseptically. Raising her eye brows at her lover. They stared at one another for a little while before they both broke out into laughter.

"fine I would of left without a second thought.". he moved some more of the long blond out of the way then softy grabbed her chine with his fingers. So that now she was looking at him. "but I would of help you". he kissed her cheek. "like the first time I saw you I wouldn't of been able to walk off…..mate".

* * *

**Back in the car with Carlisle and Esme.**

but with there being a lack of meds it was harder to have control of them. then on top of that there were the other medications she wasn't able to get.

"so they just followed you around?... were the both of you still living in that van?". Esme asked frowning, thinking about those vampires who just rail roaded the poor couple lives.

"yes and no".

"yes and no?". Carlisle asked sneaking a glace in the car mirror to look at his old friend.

"we still have the van but after a while we got an cottage in the forest. I didn't want to leave her alone in a van in the woods when I'd go out to hunt. Anyone could of come along and do something…. So I figure the last time I needed was my mate dying on me just after I'd found her". The tracker look straight ahead.

"how did they find you?". Esme asked.

"Frances loves water… so one day we want down to the river that runs right by our house". Astaire let slip a little chuckle. "seemlier to your one… and I told her that. it was actually one of the few things that calmed her down about coming here". he ran his fingers through his hair then continued. "while we were in the river that's when I smelt them… they could hare us and decided to come see who we were. So before they got to us I wanted to race her back up to the house…".

"but you were too late".

"I was too late. I'd just gotten to the egad of the river when they came out of the tree line. There were five of them, three man and two women. I put Frances behind me hoping that they at least wouldn't be able to see the baby bump. They jumped over the to our side then began to talk.

* * *

**Flash back: the river**

"we did not expect to see another vampire out here… at this time". said an amused man with brown hair the reached just above his neck. He had bright red eyes like the others. And was about the same size in length as Astaire. He had a slim build and long arms. Or at least that's what Frances thought. He had high cheek bones and a deep voice that didn't match him. Frances thought that to.

"no I bet you weren't". Astaire glared at the bunch. "nomads". He asked. It was obvious that he didn't care he just wanted them to leave.

"precisely…". He stuck his hand out. "Patrick". Astaire gazed down at his hand then back up at this Patrick. After it had come apparent that the tracker wasn't gonna shake his hand, Patrick pulled it back. "well no worries then". He brightly smiled trying to keep good vibes between them. "this is Bronson". Patrick gestured to the man next to him. Bronson wasn't as tall as the other but he made up for it in muscle. The man had huge arms and a big chest. He had curly fiery red hair, that didn't go past his ears. He had a roundish face and what looked to be a scare on his forehead. It wasn't easy to see because it want up into his hair.

"after Charles Bronson… you know Britons most notorious most violent prisoner". He said smirking with crossed arms. He kept trying to see past Astaire to Frances. Hoping to get a glance at the female blond behind the male blond.

"and next to him is Freddie". Patrick said. Freddie was a skinny kid. Who looked to be about sixteen, seventeen. He to had curly hair but blond, that want down to just be low his shoulder blades. and a cherub like face. if he were any shorter he you could of squinted him into a thirteen yeah old. He wasn't as tall as Patrick but taller then Bronson.

He didn't say anything he just smirked and waved. And like the red head next to him he to tried to get a look at Frances.

Patrick then turned to the woman on the other side of him. "this lovey lady here is Ada". Ada had short black hair. It was to curly and covered up her ears. she had a round face and a button nose. Her lips were red and plumed. She wasn't by all means fat or chuddy, but she did have corves. She almost looked like someone had cut her out of a book from the nineteen twenties. She was beautiful.

Ada gave the two blonds a wink.

"And lastly we have Devan". Patrick gestured to her as if he were presenting her at a party. She was the tallest if the bunch. She had long legs that seemed to go on forever. She had a narrow face and high cheek bones. She too had blond hair but it was different from the others. it stopped at the end of her neck and was straight… very, very straight. She kind of reminded Frances of a madam or a duchess. A women that's presents demanded respect when she walked into the room.

She didn't seem to have any emotion.

"we were just passing through when we heard laughter". He grinned. His eyes followed past the tracker and landed on the bits of Frances he could make out. "I guessing that would be you"

Astaire reached back behind him and pulled she further into his back. "yes that was her.. now what did you want". He replied getting inpatient already. 'oh piss it the last thing I need. Bloody nomads'. He thought.

"like I said… just passing through..".

"we got hungry". Ada smirked and licked her lips.

The moment she said it Astaire started to growl. She chuckled.

"Ada… be nice. Were friends here… isn't that right". Patrick said to the others. "she's kidding yes". He looked over to her, still with a smile on his face. either Frances or Astaire had noticed it move at all. "Ada… be a dear and tell them that you were only having a laugh".

"just a laugh… that's all". She winked again.

"well now that you gents have seen us goodbye…". As Astaire went to turn Patrick stopped him.

"wait.. pleases… we didn't mean to intrude on the two of you.. honestly". Frances got curious and all so slightly, just a teeny bit. Pocked her head up from Astaire's shoulder. Giving the view of just her eyes. His smiled them widen once he got a better view of Astaire's mate. "my, My aren't you a pretty thing…. And what's your name".

"her name is no concern of yours". Astaire had to swallow down his venom.

Still unfazed by Astaire tone Patrick continued. "then what is your name.. friend?".

"were not friends…. Astaire my name is Astaire. Now if you'll excuse us we I have to get her back in side. But as he turned to pick her up, he unintentionally gave enough eye view for the blond to catch a glimpse of Frances bump.

"your with child". She said shocked by this but also a little digested by it. "his I'm guessing". Astaire turned back around and hissed.

* * *

**Back in the car with Carlisle and Esme**

"what happened after that?". Esme asked him, feeling worried them her friend and the pregnant girl.

"well Patrick told his nomad friends to back off and let up go… but he also decided to stay..".

"against your wishes". Carlisle put in from the front seat.

"they stayed out side most of the time, every once awhile one or two of them at a time would come into the house. They all became quite fascinated with her. They wanted to become chummy with her so she could convinced me to let them stay. But they didn't take into account that she didn't want to become chummy with them. I'd would tell them to bugger off regularly but in the end there was five of them and one of me. And there's not much I can do with my pregnant mate with me so. as far as I knew none of them had any powers, Witch made me feel a little better. After a while they started to get frustrated with us… with me. They hated that after those few weeks I still wouldn't let them near her…".

"Astaire why did they want to be so close to her… did they ever give a reason other than they were curious?". Esme shared a worried looked with her husband.

The tracker was quiet foe a while. The other two want back to watching the road waiting until he felt comfortable to tell them.

"I would talk to Patrick sometimes". Carlisle and Esme perked up and started to listen to him again. "not often… he'd tell me about were they had been before and what they had been up to before arriving in England. He had mentioned that about forty years before they'd had ago at joining the volturi. But were unsuccessful….. then one night I'd over heard them talking". Once again he want silence.

It had been about seventeen minutes before he tell them the rest. "they didn't know I was around… I wasn't able to get a whole lot of what they had been talking about. They were speaking quietly…. More than likely afraid I'd over hear them…. the gits. They mentioned Aro and going back to Italy. I also heard the word hybrid. Than on top of that They said something alone the lines of 'Aro would be pleased with us'".

"they were gonna go to the volturi?". Carlisle said it as more of a statement. "they were gonna tell Aro about you and the baby".

"maybe…. But no I don't think so".

"what do you mean?". Esme asked with frown.

"what I mean is…..". once again needing to take a break. Astaire had found it hard to even say the words. Before he had found his mate life had been easier. It wasn't that he go back at not go out on Halloween, no it wasn't like at all. He loved Frances, he'd never go back in time and change that. but at least before then he didn't have to worry twenty four house a day. That's how he spent most of his time now.

that and running.

"what I mean is they wanted to be in the volturi that badly. What I think is they were gonna wait until she had our baby, kill me, kill her then bring the baby to Aro. In hopes that they'd give them spots on the guard….".

Astaire could hear Esme gasp from the front seat.

" Aro does love all thing one of a kind after all". He sat further back into the seat.

"that does make sense…. If they wanted to be on the guard that much… and I could believe that Aro would be grateful for someone enquiring something as rare as a hybrid". The doctor stopped to think. "do you think at there's any way possible that Aro had sent them somehow?".

"no once I found out she was with child…. The cottage a found was deep in the woods and I was with her all the time. I hadn't sensed anybody or anything since arriving there…. We were completely alone".

"are you absolutely sure?".

"yes Carlisle if even I felt…. For a second that…..well anyway no I think believe that they would have been sent for us. just from the few interactions we had it wasn't hard to tell that they weren't the…. Smartest of our species. Plus though I've never meet the bloke before I have a hard time believing that he'd sent them to retrieve us".

"yes I agree with you there… knowing Aro he'd sent his higher ranking guards. Jane, Alec…".

"Felix". Esme added.

"Demetri". Astaire spoke though his teeth. "I think they just had something to prove… they were gonna us my kid to do it".

"what happened after you over head them?".

"I found her in our room. I told her to pack one or two bags without making as much noise as she could. then I told her why. So as we crept out of the back of the house but when we want out there….".

"they were waiting". Another statement of the doctor.

"only two of them..".

"you said you killed some of them…. were they the ones?".

"yes… we'd just made it down the back steps when Freddie and Devan where there the two blonds of Patrick's group. They'd gotten back from hunting…. I hadn't realized it but they had been taking shifts. Watching the house making sure that Frances and me hadn't left. So when they got back Bronson, Ada, and Patrick had gone off to hunt for themselves. They asked what are you doing, I said none of your business. They said if we didn't go back inside they'd have to go to Patrick, I said fuck off. They said no, I said yes. There was more chit chat… then a fight broke out…. I can't lie I'm surprised that I won. I guess when I realized that one of them were gonna go her Frances…. I lost it".

"what do you mean by lost it?".

"I black out…. I think. But when I come back from…. Whatever happened to me there were body part ever were. Frances went and hid in the woods, apparently I'd told her to….. I can't remember".

The doctor and his wife shared yet another worried look.

"I set a fire and burned the parts. When I found Frances she was terrified..".

"that's why she's scared to meet us?". Esme quietly spoke.

"I put her on my back grabbed her two bags and ran. We left in such a hurry that we'd forgotten her medications. I didn't know how I actually made it to the airport but I did. At some point I could feel them…. the other becoming closer me us. they must have come back to found… or not found the other two. So once I got us to the air port this was the first place I thought of….. and here we are".

"So you went from the airport to our place right away…nothing else happened?".

"yes but I meant we.. are.. here". he point to the little motel they were coming up on. the doctor drove into the parking lot and stopped his car.

"this is it".

"yep". He replied.

"good I'll get my medical bag out of the car". The doctor hoped out and went around to the boot.

The tracker could see movement in the window. "well it looks like she now knows that I'm not alone".

"wait… Astaire did you not tell her that you were bringing us to her". The doctors wife asked him, frowning.

"no but trust me… it's easier this way".

"Astaire!". Esme scowled at him.

"I was worried..".

"worried about what?".

"that if I had told her about the two of you she'd have yet another panic attack but this time I wouldn't of been here with her. I didn't want to lie to her…. But I also didn't want to make her sick".

Esme's face soften. "I understand". She reached over and gently rubbed his hand.

"okay you two I'm ready".

They made their way to the door. "I.. should go in first". Astaire said. they both nodded. He opened the door and slowly crept in. all the lights had been turned off and she was know were to be seen. He knew that she was in the motel room, he could sense her presents. He could blame her for not wanting to be seen by Carlisle and Esme. And he definitely couldn't blame her if was were to be mad with him. 'well I guess I can't blame raindrop for this. Well she should be used to me pissing her off by now.. I mean he practically my wife'. "raindrop.. your safe". He called out into the room.

The doctor and his wife slowly made their way in as well.

"their not gonna hurt you….. they want to help us…. I known them for years. Remember what I had told you about their home?... remember the river that runs along side our home?... well they have one two. They have a lovey one… there's a lot of forest as well. I we both know how much you love the forest..". he tried to coxed her out.

"Astaire". Carlisle came up to stand next to him. "may I try and speak with her?. He asked gently. "I am an doctor… I do know how to speak with people". He gave his friend a friendly smile.

The tracker looked at him for a while, unsure if he should or not. 'Well piss it I may as well either way I'm gonna be hearing about it later on'. he didn't say anything he just nodded and stepped back. letting the doctor do what he does best…. Help.

"Frances…..I've always like that name Frances… I know that your afraid of us… and that more than alrigth. It's understandable why your so uncomfortable meeting us…. I would be to. I promise that we have no intention of harming you or your baby in anyway. Astaire wasn't lying when he said we were different from other vampires. We never harm humans… we don't believe in that…".

Before Carlisle could continue Astaire came up next to him. "I wouldn't mention the while animal thing…. She's an animal loving". He then want back next to Esme and took his place next to her by the door.

"I'm a doctor I work at an hospital… I've help many, many people over the years. My son and daughter in law have a little girl… her names Renesmee but we call her Nessie. I love her to bits… we all do. the others that came to you… they were called nomadic vampires. I to live with a group of vampires as well.. with my wife Esme. Who's here with me". He looked back at her and she knew what he wanted her to do, so she stepped ford.

"hello Frances it's nice to meet you…. Astaire had told a lot of nice thing about you". she said in a lovely motherly voice.

"we have a coven… if you come with us you'll be safe there. We have a claim to that land so no other vampire could come onto it. And on that land shape- shifters. They can change into wolfs… their place on earth is to protect humans from vampires. Patrick and his croup would never be able to touch you again… let alone any other vampire….. you'll be completely safe. please… let me help you". there was a stillness, then a rustling could be heard in the room. Frances who was hiding in the bathroom pocked her head out all so slightly of the doorway. To get a look at the man who called himself Carlisle.

"Frances". Esme quietly spoke.

The doctor stepped ford with a friendly smile. "Frances… it's good to see you".

she made a sort of squeak sound then disappeared back into the bathroom. "well that did something". Astaire told the married couple. "I'll give it another go". Astaire walked past them and slowly stepped into the bathroom. Were he found her sitting on the edge of a white bathtub. The motel bathroom had a white bath and a white sink. The curtains that hung over the windows were a very, very light blue. That had teeny tiny light green frogs all over it, which made them stand out. The curtains had a Lacey light orange pattern all around the edges of the blue material. Which made it look almost unplaced in the small room.

Over the bath hung an shower curtain, that was this time instead of a light colure, in it's place was a super bright one. It was a very eye catching yellow, that almost stung the eyes. Astaire partially hated it. While Frances didn't mind it at all. She said it reminded her of a yellow rain coat. Though the toilet was white it had an light pink toilet seat lid and instead of buttons to press it had had one of those metal strings you had to pull to flush it down. Frances enjoyed that as well, it made her feel like she was in the olden days. But the one thing Astaire hated…. with a passion above all else was the entire bathroom all together. It was light pink. The same pink that matched the toilet seat. Everything pink… from the ceiling to the floor. All the tiles all the paint…. All an light sort pink.

He knelt down in front of her.

"I don't understand this bathroom". She said with her hands in her hair and for elbows on her knees.

He smirked. "yeah I don't either".

"you said you were coming alone". She spoke in her sort voice. Astaire noticed that her tone wasn't one of anger. But she was quit up set by being lied to. it was a trigger for her and he had known that.

Her getting lied to was most of her childhood. People thinking that she was too young to understand things. And because of all this she'd grown up a very confused young girl. People would say one thing to her then do the complete opposite. Every time she would think she was getting somewhere she'd soon come to realize how wrong she was. She had an problem were she'd get confused with her surrounding… and There was even some that took advantage of. knowing that Frances wouldn't be able to do a thing about it they'd steal from her… made fun of her…. Then laugh at her for it.

"I know raindrop… I'm sorry but I thought it was the one way to get you go to the Cullen's. drop it's the safest place for you while you're in your condition".

"there at others there… at the doctors house?".

"yes but you don't have to see them it your not ready yet…. At least just meet Carlisle and Esme.".

he saw her hesitance. "drop please…. For the safety of our little bean". He gently as he could rested his hand on her baby bump and rubbed her pregnant belly in an loving manner.

She nodded.

He stood up from being in front of her then stuck out his hands. She took them so he could help her stand back up. He held on to one of them and whispered in her ear. "you're gonna be fine". He kissed her cheek.

The walked out hand in hand. The moment she stepped out with him she looked down. She didn't feel ready to meet the vampires eyes just yet. "drop… this is Dr and miss Cullen… their gonna take care us you". he brought her hand up with ". The doc said with a friendly smile. Frances glanced up for only a second, not wanting to be rude. He gave the both of them a nod and a sweet smile but dropped her gaze to the ground again straight afterwards.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other, knowing that they had at least gotten somewhere with the blond headed beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi all I'm back with the pull i hope your all enjoying it so far. please comment and tell me what you think. I'm trying to match most of the chapters with an rocky horror song but not all of them will be. and sorry if the editing is a little sloppy. the truth is it's like almost one in the morning and i have to be up early in the morning. there are gonna be a couple of mistakes so sorry for that. i don't own twilight. but yeah please comment on this story I'd really like to know what you all think about it. :) cheers **

****also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.****

* * *

**The pull chapter 3 the sword of Damocles by the rocky horror picture show.**

* * *

Astaire and Frances sat in the back of the car as Carlisle drove back his house. Like before Esme sat next to him in the front, both quietly chatting to one another. Astaire held on to his mates hand, hoping that doing that would clam her down a little. even after the talk they had, had Frances was still unsure of how to feel about going somewhere with these vampires. But in the end agreed to go along with them, mainly to make Astaire feel safer about her and her pregnancy. Though he knew that with their super vampire hearing the doctor and his wife would be able to hear what he was telling his mate. But he didn't care, yeah he like things privet but it was them to it didn't matter that much anyway. He lent down to her ear. "hey love". She looked at him. "I know that this is a lot for you…. but thank you". he kissed her cheek.

Frances lent into him more and snuggled up right beside him. "these other vampires….. have you meet them?". she asked hesitantly. 'it isn't that I want to be rude to these new vampires… the Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme seem lovely. And from what I've been told their adopted children of theirs sound fine as well. But I just don't like this. I don't enjoy the fact that I'm going to be going to a place were I'll be around vampires I don't know… nice or not. What if I were to cut myself and they'd smell my blood?. What if while I'm giving birth to my baby I we get attack?. I don't know them well enough yet to trust them. but saying I don't trust them makes me feel terribly guilty. Like I had said before though I might not feel absolute safe with the two vampires in the front seat doesn't mean there bad vampires. Astaire had said many, many times that they didn't hurt people and that they would never hurt me. And then you got the family… The others that don't hurt people. Both my baby daddy and the Dr stressed to me that if I didn't feel up to meeting them I didn't have to. now that did make me feel a bitty bit safer. But all in all in the end Astaire the father of my child, my lover, best friend and pudding pop…. He isn't aware I call him that yet. Is the one person I trust above anyone else… is him'.

"yes I have…. And… you'll be fine".

"so…. Their okay".

"….. well one of them has a bit of a personality on her but all in all she seems alrigh". He kissed her forehead.

Frances froze, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"love what's wrong? What is it? Is it Because of the one who had the ditsy mind on her?. Look she isn't that bad just ignore her like I do and you'll be right".

But without words she reached over and grabbed a hold of his hand and placed it on to her baby bump. And once his big hand was places there that's when he felt it… teeny tiny feet kicking the palm of his hand. "ha". He exhaled loudly enough to get the attention of this friends in the front of the car. Esme slightly turned her head to the side to see what was happening in the back seat. And Carlisle didn't turn like his wife did but he did look into the mirror. But neither of them say anything once they saw where the trackers hand was. they looked back to each other and smiled not wanting to ruin the moment they turned away and put their attention back on to the road ahead of them.

It wasn't a moment that needed words for the two lovers in the back seat. 'bloody hell…. It had feet. He's or slash she is a little cracker isn't it.". the tracker lent right down to his mates baby bump. "you in a hurry to get somewhere little chap?. Your kicking up my hand like you're in the middle of a football match".

"don't you mean soccer". Frances corrected him with a smirk. In Australia they call soccer, soccer and football, football. While the English call soccer football. The blond headed beauty always thought that was kind of funny even though she was half English.

"no drop I meant football".

She giggled.

* * *

**at the Cullen's.**

the doctor pulled up just out front of his house. He didn't go in to his garage, he wasn't sure if his family were to get out of the house for a while if they were gonna take their cars or not. "why don't you all stay here and you'll go in and talk to everyone else". Carlisle said looking into the back seat.

"hon why don't you grab her bags from out of the boot". Esme suggested looking at her husband. "it would make it a little easier for her".

"sure thing sweet heart". The doctor jumped out of his car and was at his front door with their bags in moments.

"oh he didn't have to do that". Frances said politely to the kind motherly vampire who remained seated in the front seat. The blond hippie hated it when others people did stuff for her when they didn't need to. I mean she didn't really, really mind it but she would always feel kind of bad afterward though. She felt like she was making who ever do it for her, and while she knew that they didn't actually mind at all. She still didn't enjoy the feeling, it made her feel like a bit of a burden at times. But in the end she did appreciate the help.

Esme smile lovely at her. "no sweaty it really is okay he doesn't mind at all. He's gonna have a talk with the others in the house. He's just letting them know that the both of you would need your space and not to bother you". She looked back at her home then back to the couple in the back seat. "he might be an extra couple of moments though he's getting a room ready for the both of you".

"which room?". The tracker asked.

"it's okay Astaire". She knowingly smiled at him, understanding why he was asking of the were abouts of where their room would be. "he's giving you Edwards old room which is now the spare room. It's the room right in the back of the house so you'll have plenty of privacy to yourselves".

The tracker visible relaxed. He nodding to her then sunk in a little closer to his mate. In return Frances took a hold of his jacket and pulled him closer to her.

"so they know not to annoy her while she's with child right?. Because even with the slightest interaction she will have a panic attack". Astaire stressed to Esme.

"yes Astaire that's what Carlisle is telling them now. it will all be fine alright". Just as the motherly vampire finished what she was saying four vampire who Frances hadn't seen before emerged from the big house. And on reflex Frances bobbed down, behind the back of the chair.

"where would they go? I feel bad kicking them out of their home. That isn't what I want". The blond in the car said mainly to herself.

Esme turned back to her. "please believe they really don't mind… they understand".

With in seconds one of them was by the car. Alice knocked on Esme's window needing to speck with her. "Esme where gonna go over to Edwards for a few hour okay". Alice glanced in to the back seat of her parents car. To see the tracker and his human mate in the back. francs moves further into Astaire at the sight of the pixie before her. "hello there I'm Alice". The seer smiled. If she could of she would of stuck her hand out to the pregnant hippie but she already knew how that would of turned out. Alice didn't want to send the poor girl into an fall on panic being as she was so fragile all ready.

Frances stared at her with wide eyes. 'okay well this one doesn't see so bad… I don't get an sense that she would want to befriend me kill my mate then rip out my unborn baby from the insides of my stomach then hand him or her over to an vampires named Aro who is the apparently unstable king of the vampire kingdom with his two brother who's names I can't remember at the moment…. But then again… I don't know her. It doesn't seem like she'd like to hurt me… and Astaire isn't hissing at her so I guess that something right?. but why is she just staring at me like that?. does she know something I don't what's her game….. gosh I really need to get my medication back on track. Her knowing something I don't pa… it isn't like she can see the future or anything… oh Frances you bit silly '. The blond thinks to herself very. Very, very unaware that in fact the pixie could.

Without realizing it Frances hadn't moved or change her facial expression an ich since Alice had arrived. The tracker turned Alice. "she says hi as well".

The seer grinned at them and nodded. Her smile never leaving her face not even for an moment.

"Frances". The hippie looked up at her mate. "did you wonna say hi out loud?". He asked quietly. He truly didn't care if she were to say it out loud or not, he just thought that maybe if she were to see that Alice wasn't gonna do anything maybe she'd feel a little more comfortable being here and a little less scared. 'as much as I love that I found someone as ani social as I am in my mate. And that just because of that fact I fall more and more in love with her all the time. her being afraid of them is putting to much stress on her and the baby. and she doesn't need that right now. it's bad enough that the little bugger I put in side of her might be slowly killing her all because I couldn't my prick in my trousers. And the thing that pisses me right off is that I can't even blame it on the broken rubbers because I'm the one who brought the cheap brand. But in my defiance how was I meant to know that the brand I got was a lousy one ha?. In case you've forgotten I'm a vampire I don't need them. then what makes it worse is that I'm the one who gave into her… well I might be down playing that one a little bit. We both decided on it so putting the fall blame her would be a load of cobblers. But it gets on my tits that I'm the one to blame for it all. That I was to much of a slag to say 'hold on there love, sex with me might kill you'. I hate feeling this guilty, I hate seeing what I've done to her. So if I can make even I little bit, even an teensy little bit less stressful for her I will do it. She's my mate after all. My little hippie rocky horror picture loving up living in the clouds mentally ill mate…. And I love her'.

On instinct Frances moved even further into Astaire trying not to make eye contact with the seer. Alice notice but took no a fence to it. Understanding as to why she'd be so stand offish about meeting her. "well it's nice to meet you". the seer turned back to her mother. "we are all gonna give you lot some privacy". She smiled at Frances one more time before skipping off back over to her siblings. And disappearing into the forest.

Astaire spoke into his mates ear. " she's pretty okay… I haven't spent much time with her… or any of them for that fact. It's only been Carlisle and Esme, me and the doctor go way back".

Carlisle returned to the car. "so the room is all set up and if your ready for it we'll get you into the hospital room and check you out". He smiled.

Astaire and Esme hoped out of the car, Frances slid over to the other side to open up her door but the tracker beat her to it. He helped her out then without any warning picked her up bridle style. She yelped in surprise. "whata doing". She giggled looking at her baby daddy.

"hey my baby mama doesn't need to walk anywhere unless the doctor orders". He sweetly kissed her lips. But because of them being stuck in their happy little could of a would they've share tighter either of them had realized that they were being watched. Carlisle and Esme were on the other side of the car smiling at the scene in front of them. the doctor quietly started to talk to his wife not wanting to disrupt the moment Kurt and Courtney were having. "does this remind of a certain something". He smirked down at her.

"it's like watching Edward meeting Bella all over again isn't it. She bring him alive".

"but I do have to say though… though I'm over the moon about Astaire finding happiness, I'm surprised that he did. He's always been just so..".

"alone". She looked up at Carlisle with a sad but understanding expression. Knowing exactly what her husband was trying to say.

He kissed her forehead.

"Carlisle…. We can't let her die".

"I know". they heard a laugh and looked up to see Astaire walking around the car to the side they were on.

"we really".

"sure are". Carlisle gave the couple a friendly smile.

The tracker nodded, he moved to face the roof and went to jump when the doctor stuck his hand out. "Astaire you… don't have to do that anymore. Your more then welcome to use the front door now".

The tracker glanced up at the attic then back to his friend. "right… force of habit". He walked passed them and into the house.

* * *

**Edward and Bella's**

Jacob was sitting on Edwards and Bella's living room floor plating with his small imprint. Edward and Bella were both sitting on the couch reading without a care in the would when there was a knock at their door. "I'll get it". The mind reader said getting up and putting his book on onto the living room table. He walked to his front door and pulsed hearing who it was on the other side then answered it.

"hey what are you guys doing here?". seeing as how great Bella had done with being able to control her girt. He decided that he was tired of over a hundred years of knowing every single person's opinions that he's try and what Jacob would say. 'bud out'. So he'd been doing his best at focusing on not reading minds.

"well we've been kicked out of our place". Emmet told his brother walking passed him and into the house.

"what why?". The mind reader moved out of the way for his other siblings to get passed.

They all want into the family room, when Nessie saw Rosalie she abandoned Jacob and ran straight for her. "auntie Rosie". She jumped right into her arms.

"hey kid watcha doing?". The blond said through a smile.

"Jakey brought me an new Polly pocket today". She giggle while holding it up to her aunt.

"that's very pretty". She placed the little girl back down on to the ground. Nessie grabbed a hold of her hand and lead her down to the floor where she had been playing with the wolf.

"dog". the vampire greeted him.

"bitch".

"still smell I see".

"still the ice queen I see".

"their twins". Both the wolf and the blond looked down at the little girl holding up two of her Polly pockets side by side. "here you take one". She said passing one to Rosalie.

Alice sat down on the couch next to Bella and jasper sat on the couch arm leaning on his wife.

"so… why have you all been kick out again?".

"I don't know something about not making their guest uncomfortable or something". Emmet took a seat on the floor next to his wife.

"Carlisle has a guest?". The shield say up a little more. "who".

"you'll both think I'm as the British would say. 'taking a piss'. But I'm not".

"Emmet". The mind reader exhaled. "will you just tell us".

"fine, fine.. it's Astaire and his wait for it….. pregnant hippie girlfriend".

"what!". Bella now sitting up completely.

"well I don't really know if she's a hippie or not. I didn't get a good look at her, she was behind Esme in the back seat. So I mainly just going off of what Alice told us".

"Astaire… as in Astaire the tracker". Bella says in disbelief. "the grouchy British guy who haunted the attic?".

"yep". Emmet popped the p.

"when did all of this happen and who's the mother". Edward asked coming over to sit next to his wife. Who's jaw was still dropped.

"like I said she's a hippie…".

"wait who's a hippie?". Jacob asked looking up at them. he hadn't been listen due to playing with Nessie but he had caught some of the conversation they had been having. Like guest, the tracker, haunting an attic, and girlfriend. but he hadn't snapped out of it until he heard Edward say who's the mother.

"weren't you paying attention at all dude?".

"no what's going on… what?. Who's having a baby with who?".

Bella lent ford. "do you remember when all those vampires came to witness for us?."

"yeah of course I do that isn't something you forget that easily".

"well do you remember that British?. He never interacted with anyone unless it was Carlisle. And even then he pretty much kept to himself".

"no him… really?".

"apparently so". The mind reader ran his fingers through his hair and sat back on to the couch. "so what's he gonna do?". he asked.

"what do you mean?". Rosalie asked putting a Polly pocket down.

"well he's Astaire…. How does he feel about it?. Is he gonna keep it".

"why wouldn't he". The blond snapped. He then got up from the floor and walked over to stand next to her husband with crossed arms. "what did you mean by is he gonna keep it?. Of course he is and even he didn't want the baby it wouldn't be his choice now would it…. It be hers and her alone".

The mind reader stuck both his hands up. "whoa Rose it's okay that isn't what I meant. I know that it wouldn't be his choice that wasn't what I was trying to say".

She slightly softened.

"all I meant was well…. He's Astaire. The longer, the vampire who hardy anyone ever sees. The man who we were all pretty sure lived under a rock. I just… how is he with all this?. Is he happy about it?. And who is she this.. this…".

"hippie?". Emmet smirked.

"I was actually gonna say girlfriend of his".

"we haven't meet miss moon yet". Jasper spoke for the first time entering his brothers home.

"moon?". Jacob said from the ground.

"yes her names Frances moon". Alice piped up.

"she sounds like a hippie". Jacob spoke again.

"well from what the trackers told us they meet back in England". The honey coloured haired male said, still leaning on his wife.

"she's English?". Bella asked.

"half English half Australian I think". Rosalie throw in.

She nodded then let them all continue.

"he told us that they'd meet at a rocky horror picture show sing along on Halloween". Alice said it like it was the most Romantic thing that could of ever happened to the tracker.

"since when does Astaire do sings a long's?". Edward asked in disbelief.

"well he doesn't, he said that he was just walking down the street when he caught her sent and followed that straight to her".

"and she was at the rocky horror sing along". Edward said understandingly.

"yes.. so after that he took her out for a drink".

"wait what he cant drink". Jacob looked confused.

"no he wasn't drinking.. actually neither was she. What happened was he followed out of the movies and while in an ally way…".

"well that doesn't sound creepy at all". The Alfa wolf muttered.

"while in an ally way". Alice spoke a little louder now. not loving being cut off. "he saw that she was getting sick and helped her out. So he took her to an bar and got her a glass of water".

"Romantic". He muttered once again.

"hey for Astaire it is… the dudes spent most of this vampire life alone. so it wouldn't be an surprise if his idea of romance was getting a glass of water with somebody". Emmet crossed his arms staring down at Jacob.

"then what he slept with her?". Edward shook his head not believing what he was hearing.

"no that apparently didn't happen till later… but that night they did move in together… isn't that night. And on the first night they meet". The seer put her hand on her heart.

"where?".

"on the first night?".

"that must have been some glass of water".

Edward, Bella, and Jacob all said at once.

"where'd they live?". Asked the shield.

"a van in the woodland I believe". Answered Jasper.

"why does that not surprise me that Astaire lived in a van in the woods". Edward shook his head again.

"no it was her van actually". Rosalie told him.

"why did she have a van in the woods?. What in the hell did this chick do for a living?". Jacob said looking up at the blond vampire.

"she sold weed". Emmet snorted.

"of course she did". Edward ran his fingers over his face. "how long did they live in the van for?".

"he told us that they lived in it for a few months before he had gotten her knocked up.. ow". Emmet got an elbow in the rids courtesy of his wife. "sorry, sorry not knocked up… pregnant before he had gotten her pregnant".

Alice took over. "and after they realized that she was with child, he got them a little cottage in the woods. Kind of like your one I guess".

"really… he actually brought them a home together when he found out about the baby?".

"yeah bells baby crib and all". The big vampire said.

"but why… why would he risk…. He knew the risk. He openly made his disk like for what we had done known. That's what I'm not understanding here". the mind reader had never expected his day to turn out like this.

"he broke though all the condoms ". Emmet said off handed like it was an normal thing to say.

"what?". Little Renesmee said to her uncle looking up at him. she then turned to her parents. "what are condoms?". She asked innocently.

All the adults in the room glared at Emmet. 'sorry' he mouthed.

"nothing honey.. justsss… play with you toys okay". Bella told her daughter. Who want back to playing with Jacob.

"he used condoms with her?". Edwards eyes were wide like plats.

"yeah… and the kicker is so he wouldn't get her knoc…. Pregnant… so he wouldn't get her pregnant". Emmet stuck his hands up to his wife. Hoping not to get an elbow again.

"well we figured that out". Bella shook her head. "what did you mean by they all broke… and what did you mean by all?".

"he said he put more than one on to try and avoid..". Emmet didn't say anything but he gestured with his head in the little girl direction. "but the burn and die because he broke though all eight of them". he smirked.

"he had eight on… why eight?".

"because he wanted to avoid having a..". once again he did say it but he did gestured towards his niece.

"I can't believe this". Edward sat back and rubbed his hands though his hair.

"hey at least he thought ahead". Emmet crossed his arms with an even bigger smirked.

"and he brought her here so that Carlisle could deliver the baby?". Bella asked, sitting back into the couch. Everybody looked at each other not sure weather to tell them or not. Or at least not with the kid in the room. They all knew that bringing up a situation where someone would want to take a child wouldn't sit well with them being parents.

"hey Nessie". Roselia said getting her nieces attention. "why don't you take me into your room and show me some of your other toy okay". she smiled at the little girl.

"okay". she said without an second thought. She hoped up and grabbed Roselia's hand and walked her into the hallway.

"guys what's wrong?". Bella hadn't felt this uneasy in a long time.

Alice took the bullet. "Astaire did come here so that Carlisle could deliver the baby…. but that's not the only reason".

Both Edward and Bella up straight. "what's the other reason". Jacob asked feeling a little defensive. "Is it the…".

"no it's not the volturi". Alice knew what the wolf was gonna asked… she knew what her brother and sister would be thinking.

"oh". Edwards eyes widen knowing what had happened to them. he couldn't control it anymore more and ending up just reading his sister's mind.

"what Edward what did you see?". His wife asked him. he looked at Alice who nodded to him.

"their being hunted by other vampires. They'd heard about what happen with us and Renesmee… they'd also heard that Aro wanted an hybrid for his collection". Edward said the word collection like he had an awful test in his mouth. "so when they come across Astaire and Frances and saw she was pregnant…".

"they wanted to..".

"yes". Either of them had to nor wanted to for that matter finished those sentences.

Bella looked to her sister in law with an sad expression. "and the baby's… okay right?. She… the mother didn't end up getting hurt?".

"there's gonna be another baby?". a small voice was heard from the doorway. Rosalie then appeared behind her. she mouthed sorry to them not meaning for the little girl to get away. Much like Jacob at first didn't pay much attention to what all the adults were talking about. She was to focused on playing with her new toys Jacob had gotten for her to care about what was going on around her. she ran up to them. "is there gonna be another baby?. is there, is there?". She jump happily.

They all looked at each other not sure what to tell the little girl.

"it looks like it kid". Of course Emmet didn't give a shit about thinking what he was saying though.

"yay, yay, yay". She squealed jumping up and down, fall of energy. "when will the baby be here?".

"hey Ness honey". Bella beckoned for her child to come her. "why don't you go back into your room and we'll talk more about this later okay.

"here honey". Rosalie picked her up. "show me your toys". she walked off back down the hallway.

Alice turned to her bother. "Emmet we can't just be telling her that".

"why not?. The kids happy".

"Emmet we don't know what's gonna happen once Astaire's baby Is born". She crossed her arms. "for all we know there might be complications in the delivery".

"what do you mean".

"well think about it. When Bella gave birth to Nessie she almost died…". she was cut off.

"yeah but this time Carlisle's gonna be here and no affiance Edward but he's an actual doctor. He isn't just gonna bite her and pluck the baby out… he's just gonna do an c section won't he?".

"and if it all does go all hunky dory then what would happen when Astaire and miss moon take there leave". The major said.

"oh". The big vampire now got what they were saying.

"and on top of that she might not even want to meet any of us...". Alice was once again cut off but this time by her sister in law.

"why wouldn't she want to meet anyone?". The shield wasn't offended by the pregnant girl not wanting to meet anyone. She just wondered why.

"well of what happened with the vampires who are hunted her". Edward grabbed a hand of his wife's hand. He head read most of what his siblings had been told by the tracker so he was now up to speed on what had happened. He turned to his sister.

The seer continued. "she's spooked as anything. I'd seen her today when I want to tell Esme what was going on and she was terrified just by the very sight of me. She's not comfortable with being around other vampire with what happened to her. they really scared her, I was a little surprised when she agreed to come back with Carlisle and Esme".

"it's understandable after all she been though". Edward nodded.

Alice looked at her dark headed brother again. "so we can't just tell Renesmee about there being another baby so soon. Expressly because we don't know if Ness would even be able to see the baby… it just depends on how comfortable the mother becomes around us by the time she's had the baby".

"it's best we don't get her hopes up bother… we don't want our little nieces getting her feeling hurt now".

Emmet nodded at his bother getting were they were all coming from.

"it's just best this way.. for now".

They all nodded at Alice.

* * *

**The Cullen's**

"well have some news for the both of you… it's looks like your having a baby". the doctor cheerfully smiled at the couple.

Frances giggled happily. She'd had now become quite comfortable around the doctor and his wife now. she like them. of course she wasn't quite ready to meet the rest of their family. Which Astaire strongly advised his mate. He didn't want her to be over whelmed by all the new people that he knew that she was eventually meet. He didn't need her having any more panic attacks in fare of her hurting himself or their child.

"do you know when my baby will be here". Frances said though a smile watching at the doctor who smiled back. happy that she become a lot more worm towards Esme and himself.

He hadn't expected her to as she would say. 'mellow out'. as fast as she did once he had gotten the Australian beauty into the hospital room. She hadn't expected it either.

It was seeing him in the real world.. his real world doing what he was doing.. being a doctor. ' he's being just so.. just so.. normal". She thought. 'the other vampire I had meet they were just so… feral so unhinged almost. They had been dirty, it had looked like they'd lived deep, deep in the woods way longer then I had been. It wouldn't be an big shock to me if it turned out the only other people they'd come across out there would just be the hitchhikers they'd feed on. I almost find it funny that it seems like there were others out there that may really be more anti-social then me and my pudding pop. I mean they had to be anti-social, if I had seen them ant other day of the week I would of thought they would have been homeless, Or being dressed up on Halloween. Their clothes were out dated and seeing them out in the streets would most definitely drew heads. They must have been in the forest for some time, there was no way they wouldn't get noticed in public and not gets looks. But this vampire… he's so… nice. He smiles and not in an deceiving way. there wasn't anything cruel behind It. And it was the same with his wife'. The hippie girl continue to smile at the doctor.

"I think in the next few days if you'd like".

"next few days really". Astaire said quickly. Much fasters then he had intended. Carlisle looked at him and frowned. Detecting that his friend wasn't all the way over the moon about that. 'it isn't that I don't want my baby to be born.. but it's just… it's really soon'.

"I'll be a mummy in a few days?". She grabbed Astaire's hand and held it close. But then her facial expression became confused. "but how do we tell our doula?, how is she meant to get here?". she said in her small voice.

"the doula?. "Carlisle raised his eye brows. "your… wanting to use a doula?". He said in disbelief. He turned to the tracker who was trying to avoid meeting his friends eye.

"yep her name tree..".

Astaire jumped in before his old friend believe that Astaire mate was completely insane. "when we found out she was having a baby we didn't know what to do at first so we went to the medical clinic just outside of….".

"the forest where you were living in". the doctor cut him off. He put down his clip bored and ran his fingers through his hair. "Astaire….". Carlisle was trying not to seem rattled by the word doula. In a situation where a hybrid vampire baby is involved. "can I talk to you… in the other room… now".

"yep sure". The tracker again said quickly, Knowing what was about to come.

Carlisle lent down to Frances. "Esme's gonna help you redress and Astaire and myself are just gonna be in the living room. So once your all done we'll come back in, I just want to go over a couple of little things with your baby's father okay". he chuckled doing his best to make sure Frances didn't think anything was wrong.

"Okay" she grinned back.

So he left her with his wife and walked out of the hospital room with Astaire following. Once the door was shut Astaire started to talk, without out either of them stopping until they got in the middle of them living room.

"okay I deserve this". They stopped walking and Carlisle turned around to face the tracker.

"a doula… a doula Astaire.. how". He said that word like he was mad. "how could you possibly believe that a doula would be appropriate in a situation like this one". Carlisle pointed to the ground angrily. It was rare Carlisle getting this angry at something or something one. It was more rare then Aro and Caius volturi agreeing on something.

"Carlisle I.. it.. I didn't know what to do". Astaire defended himself.

"you should of come to me the moment you found out. I mean Astaire what were you thinking?. A doula… what was a doula meant to do for you and her?. it's a hybrid Astaire..".

"Carlisle I know what my child is.. I just…. I panicked okay…. I panicked". The tracker sat down on the couch. Carlisle's face softened and he sat down next to his friend.

"I didn't mean to lose my tempter like that".

"yeah it was scary". The tracker said sarcastically Both man laughed. The doctor was the only one who Astaire could laugh with over the years. "like I said I took her to the medical clinic to see if they could give her anything. Like tablets or something". He looked up to see his friend staring at him. " well bollocks Carlisle I didn't know what she needed, did you think I would".

"okay.. okay.. just what happened after what". The doctor asked.

"well we rocked up there and it turned out it was like some sort of hippie place where they had shit like vitamins and herbs. And that's where we met tree". He said the doula's name like she was annoying. "she's the one turned Frances on to all this natural happy crap. And now my child is gonna be born in a lake".

"no, no, not gonna happen. Astaire tell Frances that you couldn't get in touch with tree… wow that does sound weird Astaire what what forest are you living in exactly?". he asked confused.

"yeah". The tracker scoffed then chuckled at his friend.

"and in a few days I'm gonna do an C-section. It's the safest thing for the baby and… there was no way that the doula would have been able to be there anyway. This is a hybrid where talking about here". the doctor pulsed. "how long did she see you guys for?. did she notice Frances stomach getting..?".

"yeah but…".

Carlisle waited for the tracker to finish.

"… well she thought that the baby was that healthy…. And she was high most of the time….. she was a hippie Carlisle". Astaire finally said.

Esme walked back out of the room. "she's all dressed and ready for a lay down". Esme lent on the door way. "the poor things exhausted". She smiled sweaty like Frances was the cutest thing in the world.

"Well that my cue". Astaire said getting up and walking to kind his mate.

Carlisle get up and stood next to his wife. She looked up at him. "please tell me I didn't hear doula". He chuckled and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and they both mad their way into the hospital room.


	4. Chapter 4

**hi all pleases leave comments because I'd really like to know what you all think of this story thank you. **

**i don't own twilight **

****also please note that I do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something I cannot control but I am self-conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. I can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that I have wrote but couldn't even understand what I was trying to say.****

* * *

**The pull chapter 4 Eddie by the rocky horror picture show.  
**

"but what do we tell tree?. She had her heart set on bringing our baby in to the would". Frances asked sadly. "she even had brought rain forest sounds to play out through the room with I'm giving birth".

"drop…. Let's face it… she more than likely doesn't even remember us". Astaire told his mate, with a face that said let's be real. "being around her was like being in an Cheech and Chong film. Did you ever think it was strange that she never realized how quickly your baby bump grow. That she never questioned it, why suddenly you went from being one week pregnant to seven months in only few weeks".

"in only a few weeks?". Esme said the behind then, on the other side of the room. She then turned to her husband. "she became seven months pregnant within only a few week..".

"three to be exact". Astaire said to them without looking behind him.

"Bella's pregnancy went fast but not this fast". She told her husband, shaking her head.

"she just thought our baby was healthy…. Like really healthy". She pouted a little. he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"our little bean is healthy". He placed one of his hands on to her baby bump. Drop it's better this way. weather she was high or not she still would of known of our my kind". he gave her baby bump a rub. "our kind and that wouldn't of been safe for her. like I said…. it's better this way. she's a lot safer forgetting us all together". He kissed her hand again.

"okay". she said looking down. She lent in to him a bit more, wanting to smell him. coconut and lime is what he smelled like to her. and she craved it. "will we be going back to England after this?. After we have our baby that is?. France gazed up at him with her big green eyes.

"yeah drop we'll go back to England… I just need to take care of a few things before we do". he wrapped one of his arms around her and held her close.

"Patrick…. Ada…and Bronson?". She asked. The doctor looked up when he heard her say their names. He and Esme and been giving the couple a few moments to talk before going back over there. So Carlisle decided that he's start getting some of this new information down on to his computer. While Esme started to clean the musical tolls Carlisle would be using for when he performed the C-section.

"yeah… Patrick, Ada, and Bronson. I'm gonna make so when we go back their not gonna come after us anymore okay". he kissed for forehead. "I'm gonna make it safe for you…".

"for both of us". she grabbed his hand that was previously on her baby bump and placed it back.

"yeah drop… both of you". he buried his face in her hair. He half forgotten that his old friend and his wife were still in the hospital room with them. like his her face was buried as well. But just in his coat and not his hair.

"what do you want?". She asked him.

He pulled away from her and looked down. Confused by what she had asked.

"what do you mean what do I want?".

"our baby… what do you want?. a little boy?... or a little girl?".

"what do you want?". He smirked down at her.

"I'm gonna love our little baby with all my heart. Move then life itself… but if I'm being really honest…".

"honest?". His smirked grow.

"I'd be happy with a girl.. I want little girl… but I want a boy". she gave him a bog cheesy smile.

"really". He raised his eye brows a smirked on glued on to his face.

"yes".

"why I a boy over a girl?".

"because I want him to look just like you".

His smirked turned in to a small smile. "drop… if this mother nature you love so much really loves you back…. she'll make him or her look just like you".

She laughed and softly swatted at his chest. "don't say that… your beautiful… your my pubbing pop".

"oh no.. please don't start calling me pubbing pop". He closed his eyes tightly and chuckled.

"I've then calling you that for months… I just didn't tell you because I thought you'd make me stop". She gave him another big cheesy grin.

"why pubbing pop?".

"because your my pubbing pop". She told him straight away.

He laughed.

"help me sit up". He took a step back and grabbed both of her hands, pulling her up so that now she was in an sitting position. The doctor then decided that this was the time to jump in now that the two of them were finished having their moment.

"so I was thinking it be best to get this done as soon as possible. Your baby is already at the size of a nine mouth old. Soon it will become even harder to be able to do thing on your known the longer the baby stays inside of you. your body will become weaker and weaker… we saw this with my daughter in law. And we very nearly lost her because of it. She should give it a another day or so, give you some time to settle in before I do the surgery. How do you feel about that mis moon?". The doctor kindly smiled at the young blond.

She didn't speak for a couple of moments. And just before Carlisle was about to reassure her that it really was going to be fine… she spoke.

"will there be rain forest sound?". The doctor and his wife smiled at the hippie, while Astaire smirked at his little mate.

"I.. think I could sort something out". He grinned.

Later that day in the Cullen's living room.

"how long does she normal go out for?". Esme asked the tracker. She had helped Frances up to the spare room. Formality known as Edwards old room. So that she could settle in and have a sleep. The care ride and meeting two new vampires… Three if you include Alice. Had taken it out of her.

"she'll be out for a couple of hours. But then she wakes up she'll.. or the baby I guess will want something to eat. Ever since she became with child she never wants to eat anything. She only eats when the baby wants something.. which isn't that often". He answered.

"really?". Esme looked to her husband. "Bella couldn't eat anything either.. and the only thing that baby would want was blood. Does your baby want blood or..?".

"i haven't tried blood, I got paranoid that something would be wrong with it and it could of affected her and the baby. but he or she loves banana's".

"banana's..?". she seemed surprised.

"yes banana's, pineapple, yogurt, watermelon, organ juice…my little nipper had quite the appetite. Especially after we have sex…. Do you have any yogurt around because that's what he likes the best ".

"you still have sex with her". the doctor got up from his chair and came over to the tracker. "Astaire… I don't believe that's safe. Now if you were both human then I'd understand but she's in an extremely fragile state…".

"Carlisle… getting physical with her was the last thing I planed to do when I found out she was carrying my offspring….. But she wouldn't leave me alone. And if it makes you feel any safer about me and her in bed together….. she's always the one on top".

"Astaire this isn't a joke. With her the way she is she could really get hurt. What if she falls off of you?. or if you squeeze her to hard and that brakes her hips. Or you lose control…".

"Carlisle..". the tracker stopped his friend from going on. "I'm the one how said no to her. but every time I'd did she'd just come back stronger. She'd keep telling me that It was what the baby wanted us to do…. it was really weird".

"Astaire..".

"what my mate and baby mama wants… my mate and baby mama gets. That and well she wouldn't stop harassing me about it…. I guess it was one of those hormones moments".

"how many times".

"what?".

"how many times did the two of you… engage in intricacy while she was with child?". The doctor ran his fingers through his golden blond hair.

"I don't know four, five maybe…". The tracker took a deep breath and through his head back to look at the ceiling. "I know that I should of said no to her but….. Carlisle look what I've done to her life. Because of what I did she's in pain all the time. she says she's fine and that she used to feeling sick and sore due to her pasts illnesses. But I can see it… I can see it. Every time she moves she's feel a shot of pain going through her body…. I didn't want to have sex with her again because of the risk. But every time I say know to her I feel like I'm making everything harder".

"Astaire I understand were your coming from…. But please don't have sex with her anymore….". he didn't get to finish.

"whoa Carlisle… what did he do to you that was so bad". Emmet walked in with the other Cullen's. all coming back from being at Edward and Bella's. Emmet turned to the tracker. "Astaire man please know that were not all barbaric like Carlisle over here. as for on I would never ever wish that on my worst enemy … ha well maybe Cuies or Jane… wait does Jane even do that or is she too young..?".

"Emmet". Esme snapped.

"well anyway as I was saying, I don't know why he's saying this to you.. but it if makes you feel better… I care about you". The big vampire then flopped down on the couch next to the tracker.

"you do not". Astaire scoffed.

"fine but I still wouldn't of threaten no sex. If it wasn't for the fact that I can fight real good… like really, really good then I be known as a lover". He slapped the tracker on the back.

"Astaire how about we discuss this later okay". the doctor stood up from his chair.

"fine".

"is she here when will she have the baby? what are you gonna name the baby? what do you think of the name dandelion for a girl? When can we see her?". everything Renesmee was saying all came out at once, Without stopping to breath. The little girl ran straight up to Astaire.

The tracker hadn't even noticed the mind reader, his shield wife and their tiny telepathy come in to the room behind the other four Cullen's. "umm". He looked at her with widen eyes. Not expecting the kid to be there. It had actually been his first seeing the young hybrid. The last time he was here he had left before all the drama was gonna go down and he had absolutely no intention of sticking around and dying for two morons who were stupid enough to not take a moment to think about what they were doing before they did it. 'how thick does one must be not to put two and two together. If the bloke can ejaculate then he can make that tin roof rusted. Pa the daft cows'. The tracker thought.

From across the room Edward growled Glaring daggers at the British tracker.

"well I'm not, you could of put two and two together. And your father's a doctor… it doesn't take a leap to figure out".

"we.. didn't.. even .. know it was possible". Edward said through clenched teeth.

"how". Astaire asked the mind reader like he was stupid.

Edward growled again. "what was he thinking". Bella asked her husband. Frowning at the two men in front of her.

Her husband looked at her then back at the tracker. "I'll… I'll explain later okay". she watched him for a few seconds then nodded. She then put her attention back on to her daughter. Who was still standing in front of the brit a waiting for an answer.

"Ness hon why don't you come back over here okay". she motioned for her to daughter to come back to her mother. She turned to her mother then back to the tracker.

"let me know how you feel on the name dandelion later okay". she whispered. Nessie made her way back over to Bella.

"we come over to see if it was true". Bella said gazing at Astaire. "Astaire what were you thinking".

"oh fantastic this again". he said looking straight ahead. "you know I'm really getting sick of hearing the same lecture. Yea I understand I had sex with a human and put a bat in her cave I know I was there at the time".

Bella covered Nessie ears.

"Astaire…". The doctor could see where this was going.

"hole on, at least I was smart enough to actually think about what I was doing at the time. it's not like I told her that I could kill her easily just by thrusting in her. and I didn't just give in to her because it was what she had wanted…".

"how do you even know about…".

"yeah that's right your brother talks". Astaire glared at the married couple. They both looked over to Emmet, who had a very, very guilty expression on his face. he was gazing out of the window pretending that he wasn't listen to the conversation that they were having.

"how did Emmet know about that…". Bella glanced up angrily at her husband.

"so yes I buggered up… I understand but at least I thought of using rubbers". The tracker was getting worked up. Which was something that had been happening to him ever since he had, had to take out Freddie and Devan from the nomad pack. It was like every little thing that felt like an threat or a criticism would tick him right off. Now before he had met his mate he was actually very reserved and very quiet. He didn't like drawing attention on to himself. mainly because he hated everyone and wanted nothing to do with them. but now he was becoming more and now irritable. He assumed that it was all the baby drama that was getting to him. the stress over becoming a father plus the stress of watching the love of his life go through something so painful. It made him sick how much she has been going through… and it was all because of him. then he would feel worried that he would lose it on her at some point, which is the absolute, hands down worst thing he could ever do. even just the thought of hurting her in any way shape or form made him want to chuck up.

"and how well did that work out for you". Edward said still glaring at him for the thought he had earlier.

"Astaire". A small voice called from up the stairs. He looked up to were Edwards old room was.

"is that her". Bella asked also looking up in the direction of the voice. Along with all the other members of their family.

"no it's a drifter". He sarcastically said before making his way up to the room.

* * *

**the bed room. **

He walked in to her room to see her strung out on the bed. She reached out for him.

"come to the bed".

'well shit not this again. I just get told off for this shit four minutes ago by Carlisle and his judgemental family'. "drop I just finished taking to Carlisle about this… I can't… we can't". he didn't know how to put it without either upsetting her or pissing her off. Like Astaire ever since she'd had become with child, she'd also began to become more and more emotionally. 'well at least rain drop has an excuse. She has all those girlie hormones form our teeny pea in the pod. Well Fuck I can't even have excuse because no matter what I come up with never tops a half human half vampire growing in her tummy….god damn it women get it all don't they'. "it just isn't a fine idea to he making love to you while your…. In this state. It's better this way.. it's more safe..".

"no..".

"I know drop it's hard for me to..".

"no I mean I'm really hot again". she gazed at him with sad eyes. "I need to cool down because I feel like I'm gonna burst in to flames". It was only then he looked at her.. like really looked at her. she was sweaty from head to toe looking like hell. It hadn't been the first time this had happened.

"sure drop". He took off his jackets and his plaid shirt. Next came his pants, leaving him in just his briefs. He crawled on to the bed with her and drew her close. He put one of his arms around her and the other he put over his head. So he could placed one of his hands on her forehead. He did his best to comfort her, hoping that her body temp would go back to normal. "it's okay, it's okay.. your gonna be fine". He kissed her forehead with his cold lips.

When they had first gotten together before he had told her about the whole vampire thing. Thing of the many, many things that he was worried about was the questions… all the questions. Why are you so cold?. Why don't I ever see you in the sun light?. Why are your eyes red?. Why don't you ever eat or drink anything?. These were the dreaded questions he was dreading. He didn't know how to answer them. she was his mate, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. Because that then would mean he'd have to stalk her… and he loved her so he really, really didn't want to do that. so when he kissed her for the first time he braced himself for the worst. But to the vampires utter, utter shock she didn't seem to mind…at all. He figured at she either didn't noticed that his lips were like ice. Or just didn't care. But either way he thought it was weird how she didn't even react.

After a few seconds he broke away from her and looked down at his little hippie mate. "I like cold things". She then took a hold of both sides of his face with her hands. And brought his lips back down to hers. His eyes widen in surprised. He was truly alarmed by her lack of giving a shit. But he became even more alarmed she never ever asked any questions about why he was the way he was. He did though chuck it all up to she was high most of their time together. And also luckily for him she hated the sun light with ironical a fierily passion.

* * *

**Flash back: the van.**

"my eyes hurt".

"drop were inside".

"it doesn't mean they still don't hurt".

The two of them were just laying down in their van. All coszied up together on the little nest of pillows and blankets Frances had made for a bed. He had one of his arms around her. the both of them had their eyes shut and were facing the ceiling. Frances had one of her weed cigarettes burning next to her. in an peace sing ash tray. It was one of those rare days when the sun out and grudgingly to the couple was shining through the trees. Directly over their home. Astaire had really hit the jack pot was his mate. He couldn't go out into the sun light without bringing seen. And she couldn't go out into it with getting dizzy. Plus they both just didn't like it…. They were perfect together.

"is it possibly to get sun cancer through the roof of the van?".

"no drop".

"okay… so there's something that I should mention before you fall even more in love with me like how I an with you".

"already done". He smirked.

"oh no really".

He chuckled. "drop what's going on".

"well I was hoping that weren't in love with me Like how I'm totally in love with you".

"okay I'll bite". He shut his already closed eyes tighter. 'rotten choice of words'. He told himself.

"I'm gonna have cancer one day". She without opening her eyes. Reached over and picked up her cigarette and took a puff. His eyes opened.

"what are you talking about now". he moved his head to the side so he could look at hers.

"it runs in my family".

"well that doesn't mean you were gonna get it".

She giggled. "were…". She signed. "I'm not dead..".

"yet". He thought. Thinking about her becoming an vampire.

"yes it will. I already know that I'm gonna get it… and that's okay". she seemed so at peace with it.

"why are you telling me this".

"because I don't want you to be blind sided when we can't grow old together".

"drop I can't tell you why I know this but… we were never gonna grow old together". 'because we'd never have to grow old. Because you'd stay beautiful forever and ever and ever. Because you'd never have to be worried about dying a long painful death that you don't deserve. Because you'd be a mortal… because we'd be a mortal'.

Together forever.

She took another puff and put it back down. "what do you mean?". She then opened her eyes.

In stead of saying anything he kissed her. knowing she well enough to know they she'd become distracted easily.

"what were we talking about?". She said looking in to space.

"just of how much I love you". he told her, kissing her once more.

"oh okay". she went back to closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

The tracker chuckled at his mate. After about another half hour of the two just laying together Frances spoke again.

"I love you". she said.

"I love you to drop".

"which is why I need to tell you something".

He eyes reopened. 'bugger not this again'. "yes drop?". He signed.

"sickness runs in my family".

"I know drop you've told me".

"so I think there's something that we need to do".

"if it's go to the doctors then you don't need to. you will be fine". He reclosed his eyes.

"no it's not that".

"then what is it".

"well I love you so much..".

"yes drop I love you to".

"and I don't want to do it now cos I still ain't ready". He open his red eyes again. "but before I die of cancer..".

'is she going were I think she's going'. He thought.

"not now… or at least right now…. but I don't want to wait until I'm married anymore..".

he sat up and turned to her. "drop..".

"I want to… I want us to… do that". she said and Astaire could see how uncomfortable she was even just talking about sex.

She rolled on to her stomach and lifted her self up and lent to her arms. "as I said I'm not ready yet… but I become more and more in love with you every day..".

"drop..".

"wait let my finish". She now sat up on her knees like the tracker. "and I know that you've been so patient with me.. knowing that I'm not ready..".

'yep that's the reason.. it isn't that I'm a vampire who shouldn't be having sex with humans at all because sex with me might kill you or put one of those hybrids that's pretty much an death sentence'.

"but want it to be you, it hast to be you… I love you. so I want us to have sex before I'm married..".

"we're married". He said without thinking. His eyes had become even more wide. Of course He knew that they were gonna be together forever anyway. But he hadn't expected himself to say that out loud. He didn't want to meet her eye but when he did he paused.

She looked like she was about to cry. "you.. you want….. are you asking me to marry you?".

"well fuck I guess so". He said giving up. 'well I'm pretty much married to her already I might as well get engaged to her'. "come here you". he told her.

She leapt into his arms.

Either said anything for a really long time until Astaire decided to do what je fared the most. He didn't want to… but he pulled away. "drop".

"yes". She smiled through tears.

"…. There's something I need to tell you…".

* * *

**Back in the spear room.**

"do you feel any better?". He asked rubbing her head with the palm of his hand.

"yeah I feel like the heat is dripping from my body like paint dripping off of a canvas. Drip… drip… drip… like someone is standing out in a field of Daisy's… and all the clouds are coming in.. and there dark… so dark that they almost look like the devils eyes. And that someone is pointing a path pop". She brushed her fingertips through his blond hair. "and down that path are foot prints of blood… and where the blood dripped… dripped… dripped. Beautiful flowers grow in it's place.. of all colours. Blue… purple…orange… silver… yellow… white. Growing tall and bright… so bright that it burned the persons eyes so much that the tears came out boiling …. And then the rain came. And with it came a new freedom. and it washed all of it away. The raindrop from the sky fell up on the canvas and dropped.. dropped… dropped. Drizzling down the canvas and trickling all the charming colours away….. then it all come back again…. greener…cleaner… more alive". She said all this looking right up at the switched off light. Far away in her mind.

The tracker looked down at his mate. "alright drop are you feeling any better now?".

"much better…. I can smell the rain".

"why don't you have a sleep and I'll go talk to Carlisle about your medication". he went to move off of the bed but was stopped when she grabbed a hold of her hand and rubbed it loving.

"stay".

is all she said…. it was all she had to say for him to lay back down with her.

"don't leave our daisy field…. stay with me in the daisy's". she snuggled into him completely and eventually feel asleep. leavening her British lover staring at her as she slept. he never knew who he felt about her when she was like this. he was conflicted when it came to her whimsical mind. there was a brazier sense of freedom to it. where in her mind she wasn't restricted, where she was at peace. when she was in her mind she had a whole forest to walk through. where in this forest she couldn't be stopped.

but while she was free she wasn't.

'as much as I love her mind…. none of it's real. it's all in her head. I hate that she must be on medication but what am I purposed to do. I'm too afraid to lose her to her mental state… because once she gone she's gone. and after she's gone…. then I just don't have an reason for anything do I'.

when they were living in the van… and the cottage. he made sure she took her pills all the time. she was still the same after she would take them. she'd still have her weird little sprouts about fields and stars. but she was more together with him then being in her head.

he pulled her even closer to himself. he thought about going out to talk to Carlisle about her pills. but then decided against it not wanting to leave her side.

* * *

**a couple of hours later.**

there was a soft knock at their door. the doctor poked his head around the corner and pared in. "Astaire". he greeted the tracker with an smile. "how is she?".

"she's alright".

"good". the doctor stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. "Astaire". The doctor looked at him with an clam face. "did you want to talk about it?".

"so you heard". The tracker raised an eye brow.

"yes I heard". he watched the tracker with a sympathetic expression. He was referring to Frances rant about colours and rain earlier.

"how much did you hear?". The two men were clam.

"Astaire". The doctor walked around to the tracker's side of the bed. He lent on the edge of it. "how long had she been like this?". It was now his turn to raise and eye brow.

"I told you since the day I might her…admittedly it has escalated a fare bit but she's always been spacey….".

"what do you mean escalated?". He sat on the corner of the bed.

"I mean…it… probably around the time she got pregnant. I had started to notice that she was becoming more and more… she just seemed further".

"further?".

"further away Carlisle". Astaire all so slowly untangled himself from his women and carefully pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed over her to tuck her in more. He sat up and faced his friend so their talk would be easier. "she was still her just…..look Carlisle it's difficult to explain".

"it's okay just…. Try. How about you just start from when you first began to realized something was off".

"fine okay…". he closed his eyes for a second then began to tell the doctor the first thing he could recall. "it was raining…".

* * *

**Three weeks into Frances pregnancy**

The tracker was sitting in the van the couple shared together reading a book. It had been a nice morning. Frances had waken up and hour or two before and decided to go out and tend to her little garden bed she had planted. It didn't have much, it mainly just consist of strawberry's, herbs, berries, some of her special plants And other fruits and veggies.

The tracker was just turning a page when he realized that he couldn't hear anything from outside the van. "drop". He called out to her and waited for her response. Which she normality did. He didn't know why she didn't so he put in book mark in between the pages of his book and placed it on their bed. He jumped out of the van and found his gaze looking at her little garden and was a little surprised that she wasn't anywhere in sight. He knew that she wasn't far because he could still sense her, then it hit him were she would be. 'our pond'. He thought. There was no were else she could of gone, so he began to make his way there. Like at the cottage have couple would eventually go on to have together there was water nearby…. And that's how Frances like it.

Being within the presents of water kept her calm in a way nothing else could. and that was just what the tracker needed… his mate calm while in her state.

The little pond nearby was the very reason for choosing the spot in the woodland they were living in at that time.

He came up on the pond and froze.

She was just standing in the middle of it staring up at the dark rain clouds in the sky. His worried him because every other time they'd been here she would of swimming or sitting on the back dangling her legs in the cold water. And when she wasn't doing that she was trying to catch fish or frogs. "drop". He called to her again.

He without taking his shoes off or rolling up his jeans walked into the pond. He carefully walked over to her, standing only a few feet behind her. "it's so lovely isn't it?".

"what drop?". He asked hesitantly.

"the water".

"the water in the pond. Yes drop it is lovely, now come on your standing in freezing cold water and I don't want you getting sick in your state".

"I just can't stop looking at it".

"Frances love…. Your looking up not down now come on". he slowly and gently took a hold of her hand. And all so lightly gave it a slight pull.

"if I look down then I'm just looking at the bottom of the pond…. But if I look up then I'm looking at the rain hitting the surface of the water".

"drop..".

"and I can see all of the from jumping to Lilypad to Lilypad. I can even tell with Lilypad's have frogs on them and which ones don't".

She was right it had started to rain. Then was when she turned to him. he was so shocked as to what he was he had to take and few steps back. almost fulling into the water that surrounded them.

Her bump was bigger.

They had already known that she was carrying a child, and yes she did have a baby bump already. But now it had become bigger. Now she looked about six month along instead of the three weeks was already was.

"oh drop..". he said sadly. He was scared about the way his might end. he didn't want her to be growling this fast. He was scared that her getting this big this fast would hurt her somehow. She was already starting to lose weight.

"there all so pretty aren't they". She gave him a big cheesy grin.

He didn't want to ask.

"all the fish swimming around us. just moving and swaying though the water. Almost like there dancing". She began to sway slowly from side to side.

"do you not see them?".

"okay that's it". He had, had enough. He didn't want to hare her like this anymore. And the longer she stayed out like this the more of a chance getting herself sick. "come on drop you have to come in now".

"but the fish…". He cut her off.

"no you'll get sick and I don't wan you sick and if your sick our baby could get sick new come on". he picked her up and carried her all the way back to their van'.

* * *

**Back in the bedroom.**

"was she still taking her pills".

"yes I made sure she did ever day".

The doctor turned to look at his friend's mate. "Astaire have you consisted that…".

"it's the baby yeah Carlisle I have".

Carlisle watched Astaire closely. "Astaire do you even want his baby?".

The tracker was quiet for a few minutes. "yes..".

"do you?".

"Jesus I said yes alright".

"Astaire…".

"it's makes her happy…..fuck at first maybe I didn't want it but over time…". he looked down not wanting to meeting his friends eye. "but it gonna be half her half me… it's gonna be us… the way it should be. I have to need to… to..".

"protect your baby".

Astaire looked up at him. "yeah".

The doctor smiled and grabbed the tracker shoulder. "when she wakes up I'll have a talk with her". he lent in to him a little. "we'll sort it out okay". both man looked back at the sleeping hippie. "it will all be okay… I'll make it okay".


End file.
